Days of Boom: Chapter 1
Daniel Redson I''' '''Doom Messages I played around with my knife in my room. A lot things were happening lately and I was here sitting in my room doing nothing. I felt like Team Alpha was taking a break or something when we weren't supposed to. A lot of battles happened lately but most of them were reported to late for us to do anything. Team Omega and Team Alpha were supposed to be the most powerful teams of the league and we couldn't do anything to stop Burning Sun from its recent attacks. Team Delta went on a mission to investigate recently and they ended up being transported to another dimension, now my half brother Leo Valdez has to do a portal to bring them back and Team Recon went into the Labyrinth to rescue Annabeth Chase. Hazel Levesque and Nico di Angelo were in the warehouse were the entrance to the Labyrinth is trying to see if they could help them back and Team Omega were fighting troops of The Vengeance in Europe while we stayed here and did nothing... I got out of my room and grabbed the red and black clothes that The Olympian League made for us. Only Team Omega and Team Alpha had this clothes, they were supposed to help us during missions. They had tracking devices, extra food incase something happened and other usefull things we could use in the future. "Hey Dan," said April Wind. "Any new missions?" "No, just going to go do something before I die of boringness." "Is boringness even a word?" "If someone says it then yes," I told her then walked down towards the forest that was outside our base. Our base was in the east coast of New York pretty close to Camp Half Blood. The base was kind of big and outside was a huge beautiful forest. I started climbing trees in the forest like if I was a monkey. I was bored and needed some practice incase I needed to climb something later. I stopped right outside the waterfall in the island and took my clothes off and jumped in the water. The water was a little cold but not that much. I swam for some time then got out dressed and walked deeper into the forest. I ran across a few animals that knew me already like a fox the team called Blade. I lived in the Island for almost five years already. I joined the league when I was thirhteen and trained in the Academy for years then I moved here with a fellow students then when I was 30, Percy Jackson named me leader of Team Alpha. Now I was 35 and guided my fellow teammates to battle and even trained a few students of the Academy sometimes. I reached the edge of the Island and watched patiently at the ocean. The waves were strong but at the same time they looked in peace unlike the league. We were strong but in these days we didn't have much peace. I heard a cracking noise behind me and turned to find myself face to face with a Hydra. I had no idea how it got here but I was completely sure I was going to kill it. It jumped after me and tackled me to the ground. I tried to grab my weapon but it was a few feet away from me on the ground, the Hydra must of knocked it down when she tackled me. The Hydra went after me again and it managed to cut me with one of its claws on the chest, fortunately for me the clothes that I had protected me. The clothes we used was also like an armor so it protected me from most of the attacked but it looked like it wouldn't protect me from the next hit. I jumped for the knife on the ground and threw it at the chest of the Hydra, the creature moved but not too fast and the knife hit one of its eyes. It was standing on the edge of cliff now and one little push would cause it to fall. I grabbed a rock nearby and threw it at the hydra and caused it to unbalance then I ran towards it and pushed it off the cliff but before it fell a strange paper fell from its mouth. I saw the Hydra yell as it fell then I grabbed the piece of paper. I read it and couldn't believe what it said. I knew it couldn't be true. I was about to throw it down the cliff when more words appear. It said: Believe it, if you don't then the league you love so much will be destroyed. Your time is running out, this paper will work as a map to you. Use it to find the rest of the bombs and if you don't believe then here is a demonstration. Just then a huge explosion happened in the ocean. I was too far from it but the explosion was so big that I felt myself starting to lose balance. Then I ran back towards the base. When I entered I found the five members of the team ready for battle. "What's happening?" asked Nolan Swift, a son of Hermes. "We have to go now," I told them. "Why?" asked Joseph. "What happened? Are we under attack?" "No, much worse." I said and handed him the letter. He looked at then his eyes open wide. "We have to go!" he said. "Why!?" yelled April. "Because there are bombs all over the world and we have to hurry and deactivate them. The next bomb will blow in 24 hours and if we don't find it...all of Paris will be nothing but ruins." Author's Note Here is the first chapter of Days of Boom. To tell you the truth, I enjoyed this a lot...I think it was a pretty good chapter and well hope the rest of you like it. Anyway, as you may see Team Alpha have a big situation here and they can't tell any other members of the league or else the bomb will go off. How will their enemies know if they told anyone else? Simple the paper that was given to Daniel had a tracking device and if they went anywhere suspicious besided the places were the bombs are then one bomb will explode then if they don't get back to the mission then the next will explode and so on. The map is in the paper and gives you hints of where the bomb is then once the team disactivates it the location to the next bomb appears. Category:The Olympian League Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Complete Category:Days of Boom Category:Chapter Page Category:Earth-865